Fire of Tragedy
by Dark-kitten158
Summary: a week after giving birth to inuyasha's daughter, Kagome along with the rest of the village die in a myserious fire. now he has to raise her alone with some help of course from his friends...
1. Prologe

**Fire**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha…well no duh! **

**Inuyasha sat staring up at the sky in the familiar branches of his favorite tree, quietly thinking about his new life with Kagome. He and Kagome had been together for about a year now and a week ago she had even had his child. A smile tugged at his lips just at the thought of his beautiful little girl. He chuckled slightly when he remembered what had happen the day Kagome told him she was pregnant.**

**Flashback**

**Inuyasha waited for kagome to return sitting by the well like he always did. He quietly turned around to look down the dark hole but sadly there was nothing there. He sighed and laid his head in his hands.**

'**Why does kagome have to go to that stupid school place anyways? It's not like she's gonna need any of it when she moves over here with me…' he thought to himself. **

**Suddenly he saw a light coming from inside the well and his mood immediately changed. When she got to the top, Inuyasha helped her get out. She looked as though she was nervous of something.**

"**Kagome what's…" he started.**

"**Inuyasha!" she said hugging him around the waist. "Oh, I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so sorry! We didn't even get a chance to even discuss a family and now here we are and I'm…I'm…" she started to cry into his shirt.**

**He looked down at her confused. He couldn't understand why she was crying. Was there something wrong with her or something! Suddenly he started to panic.**

"**Kagome! You're what? What's wrong!" he said hugging back and sinking to his knees bringing her with him.**

"**I'm pregnant" she looked at him sadly. **

**He stared at her for a second; then fell to the ground as her words finally sunk in.**

**End Flashback **

**When he woke up he was of course ecstatic about having a family but his friends would never let him live it down…**

"**I can't believe I fainted" he said laughing at himself. **

**He sniffed the air to smell the beautiful forest around him. His eyes shot open as fear overcame him. He smelled smoke! And it was coming from the village! **

**He quickly got up and ran as fast as he could to the village where he and his friends lived. When he exited the forest he froze at the sight he saw.**

**The whole place was in flames. He ran to Kaede's hut and found it in flames as well, but then something caught his eye. Kaede was lying in the middle of the doorway unconscious. He sniffed the smoky air and realized she was alive but barely. He ran over and dragged her out. She suddenly woke up and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar.**

"**I…Inuyasha, Kagome is still in the hut! You must save her before it's too late!" she yelled.**

**Inuyasha gasped. He got to his feet as fast as he could and ran into to hut, not caring about the fire. He caught sight of Kagome sitting unconscious in the corner of the room. His ears twitched when he heard a baby crying. He ran over to his mate and realized she was holding their daughter tightly in her arms, shielding her from the flames. Inuyasha picked them up and brought them outside, leaning kagome next to a tree and taking the pup away from her. He gave her to Kaede who was now sitting up staring sadly at the burning village. Thankfully Miroku and Sango had gone on a demon slaying mission and weren't back yet. She looked at Inuyasha as he frantically tried to get Kagome to wake up. It was no use; he could smell the death that was coming off her body. It was true. Kagome…was dead. **


	2. Grieving

Fire of Tragedy

I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah blah…

(oh um… there might be some like major OOC parts here…sorry if that bothers you)

Inuyasha sat staring at Kagome with tears welling up in his eyes. He heard Kaede walk up to him and then felt her put her free hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and looked at her, then got up.

"Kaede, could you please take Kagome and clean her up a bit, I have something I need to do." He said quietly with his head down.

He took the pup out of her grasp and started to slowly walk away.

"Inuyasha, what about the fire?" Kaede called after him.

Inuyasha just stopped and sniffed the air. Then he looked back over his shoulder and pointed to the now gray sky.

She looked up and it started to rain. Kaede looked back to where he was but he was gone. She looked sadly at Kagome's limp form and decided that it would be wise to get to work before Inuyasha came back.

----Inuyasha-----

Inuyasha walked slowly into to forest hugging his daughter to his chest. When he got to his favorite tree he didn't even bother to jump onto a branch; he just slumped down, leaning against the bottom onto the soggy, wet ground.

He brought her up higher to keep her warm. She had stopped crying now and she was sleeping peacefully. She was covered in ash and dirt but she was ok at least. Inuyasha used his sleeve to get some of it off her face but there was nothing he could do for the rest of her until he could find some water. He really didn't feel like getting up again so he just sat there in a daze with the words 'Kagome's dead' running over and over again in his head.

Myoga hopped through the forest looking for his master. He had news of a new demon after him. He hadn't seen Inuyasha since the defeat of Naraku, which was about a year ago. He didn't even know about the pup.

"Hmm… I wonder how master Inuyasha's doing…" he said to himself. Him and Lady Kagome must have gotten together by now! I mean it's so obvious!"

He kept hopping toward the village but he ended up seeing Inuyasha sitting next to a tree.

"Wahoo! Blood!" (A..N. – ok sorry for the interruption but I know this is supposed to be tragedy but I can't help but put at least some humor in it)

He hopped over to him happily and jumped onto his face.

"Uh… M…Master is there something wrong" Myoga asked. He became worried when Inuyasha didn't squish him.

"She's gone Myoga…" he said sadly with his face buried in his knees. "I couldn't save her!"

"Who? What are you taking about master Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's gone, she's gone and there's nothing I can do! I should have been there! I should have been there to save her but I wasn't." Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly the pup started to cry. Myoga was surprised he didn't realize she was there before. He did notice he was holding onto something but he didn't know what.

"Master Inuyasha? Who is…this? She's not yours is she?" he asked happily jumping on Inuyasha's arm to get a better look.

Inuyasha smiled at her sadly. "Yes, she's mine Myoga, and her name is Yuki. (Finally thought of a name! ) Kagome and I were mates but…if you look behind me… you can guess…were not anymore."

Myoga looked up at the sky and saw a huge cloud of smoke.

"Master…" he said sadly.

He looked back at Yuki. She had stopped crying and now she was staring curiously at him. Her little black puppy ears twitched and her golden eyes blinked with interest.

He smiled slightly "She is very cute master, I'm sorry for not visiting earlier…" Myoga said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work though…

Inuyasha just stared at him sadly. Myoga could see the tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"I…it doesn't matter Myoga…" he whispered. "Myoga? Do you remember when I said that… real men don't ever show… their tears no matter what?" his voice was shaky and he struggled to finish the sentence.

"Well… uh yes I remember but what…"

"Do you think it's true, because I'm even starting to doubt my words… Ha…I guess I'm not a 'man' after all huh?" he said.

Myoga looked up at him and saw a stream of liquid running down his face. "Master, I think that everyone has to cry sometimes… I… I mean if you just lose your mate then…well that would be the um… natural thing to do. It would be disrespectful not to."

Inuyasha shut his eyes as tight as he could and cried. All Myoga could do was watch.

----The next day----

Inuyasha woke up early that morning from the sound of Yuki crying. They had fallen asleep next to the tree out in the forest and now she was hungry. For some reason he felt a little better today and he knew Kagome wouldn't want him to be sad over her but he couldn't help it. He loved her so much and then right when he had almost had a happy life someone goes and takes it away again. If he ever found out who started that damn fire… lets just say it won't be pretty.

He woke Myoga up, who was sleeping on his arm, and they headed back to the village. There probably wasn't very much left of it but Inuyasha knew Kaede was at least still alive and she might have something that Yuki might be able to eat.

Once they were outside the forest they stared at their surroundings. There were piles of wood in the places where huts used to be and the smell of death was everywhere. Since Kaede's hut was off to the side near the river it was fortunate and it wasn't as badly burnt. It was even still standing. The only reason Kagome died was because she inhaled too much smoke. They walked into the hut to see Kaede sleeping in a corner and Kagome's body lying under a blanket in the middle of the room. Kaede opened her eyes slowly and saw Inuyasha staring at kagome.

"I am very sorry this had to happen, Inuyasha and I am sure Kagome would want you to live a happy life with your daughter." Kaede said to him. She heard a whimper coming from the pup in his arms.

"She's hungry. Do you have anything she might be able to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aye, of course. I will make her some broth, it may not be as good as milk but we seem to be short on that at the moment. It will take about five minutes so try to keep her occupied." She said politely and then walked out the door to collect herbs and other ingredients.

Inuyasha didn't really know what to do. He had never had to take care of her by himself before but it seemed he would have to do a lot of that now. He set her on the floor and watched her crawl around, making sure she didn't hurt herself on anything. She seemed to be having great fun trying to chase Myoga around the room.

Soon though breakfast was ready and they all sat down and ate. Kaede had even made Inuyasha some ramen and she offered to feed Yuki the broth so that he could eat.

Later that day, they buried Kagome right next to the grave Inuyasha had made for his mother so long ago. They would have a proper funeral once the others got back but for now they just left flowers and said a prayer for her.

Inuyasha stayed there for about an hour. He then got up and turned to face to freshly built grave of his mate.

"I'll never forget you kagome, and I promise I'll do my best in raising our child. …I'll miss you…goodbye." He then turned and quietly walked away.

Wow…that took me like forever…sigh it's so sad… but don't worry, it wont all be that way, it'll get happier I promise and thank you all for your reviews! I greatly appreciate them. My last fic I had on here was up for like a month and only like 2 people reviewed. Lol…that was in a different account though and it kinda sucked 'cause it was a long time ago an I was like 10 haha! Anyways, R+R!


	3. Origin of the fire

thank you all so much for all your reviews!

(These are from chapters 1 and 2)

-Kewsithydemon: thank you, and don't worry I'll defiantly make it a happy ending I don't like sad endings… And thanks for thinking about me too! I just write when I get bored so I'm not working myself too hard but I probably won't update during the week 'cause I have a lot of homework and stuff…

-AriesGal: lol um…thank you! I'm not really that good of an author…im more of an artist actually… but thank you very much for the review! And ill try and update at least once a week

-SilverDrop: thanks for reviewing! I'm like a HUGE Inuyasha Kagome fan so I probably would have to disagree but we all have different opinions, right

-Xx Soul xX: thank you! And I'll try and make them longer next time. I do everything on Word so it's hard to tell how big it is.

-Deadly crimson: lol you don't have to beg I promise to update eventually… thanks for reviewing.

-MouseSqueaks: thank you!

-Sakura4594: thanks I'm glad you like it

-wah: yes….yes it is.

-sangoscourage: thank you! And that's great, that's what I was going for hehe

-Yami Yugi Girl: thank you for reviewing and I will update as frequently as I can

-Mikazuki Amaya: thank you and I'll have more of a story in this chapter.

-lissa80195: I agree! And don't worry I do that a lot too I always get off track. My friends would be talking about makeup and I would be standing there talking about anime or something and they're like 'uh… dude what are you talking about?' lol we have something in common!

-Twistedmemories – yeah but it'll get happier I promise

-Mizuumi13 – aww…I'm sorry it made you cry hugs lol, for some reason I always cry reading other peoples fic but never mine… and I'm a really emotional person… anyways, thank you for reviewing!

-Kitsune-NekoDemon2 – thanks for reviewing I would love to tell you what my other story was called but um…it would help if I could remember… hehehe… it was for Cardcaptor Sakura and I don't even know if my other account is still on here. I think I might have got rid of it but I'm not sure. Actually…I don't even think I can remember what my user name was! Well it was 5 years ago… and I have a horrible memory… and I read your story! I actually thought it was pretty good I think the only reason people don't review it is because you don't have a summary so people don't get interested… that's all.

-craZhead191 – wow I made you cry too… aww hugs

Fire of Tragedy

It had been about a week since the fire and Inuyasha had managed to clear all the debris. He and Kaede buried the dead and Inuyasha helped Kaede clean and fix up her hut.

Miroku, Shippo and Sango were expected to be back soon and Inuyasha decided that it would be better if he went and warned them before they arrived and got a nasty shock. Myoga had stayed with Kaede to entertain Yuki. Inuyasha didn't want to put her in danger if he ended up running into any demons.

He walked along the path and soon saw his friends walking happily towards him. He stopped and waited for them. They finally noticed him and greeted him with a wave then jogged to catch up.

"Inuyasha, how are…" Sango started. He looked as though he had something on his mind but couldn't say it. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and then at Miroku and Shippo. "I'm sorry but…I have some…bad news." He said looking at his feet.

"What is it? Gees, you're acting like somebody died or something…." said Shippo. He was being sarcastic but little did he know somebody actually did.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he glared at Shippo. He stomped over to him and picked him up by the tail.

"I wouldn't be joking if I were you!" he growled. He turned to Miroku and Sango. "You guys might want to sit down for this." He threw Shippo to the ground and sat down in front of them.

They looked at him confused but they did as they were told.

"There was a reason why I came to meet you today. I came because I wanted to warn you about what you're about to see when you get back" he said sadly. "There… there was a fire. It burnt down the whole village and everyone except Kaede is gone. She collapsed half way out the door of her hut so she didn't take in as much smoke but…" he looked at them with a serious look in his eyes. "Kagome…wasn't so lucky…"

Sango and Miroku gasped. "No…Kagome can't be gone!" Sango cried.

Miroku put his arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her. "wait, what about the baby? Did Kagome give birth before or after the fire?" he asked.

"She was born 2 weeks ago and the fire was one week ago… Kagome protected her from the fire. When I ran into the hut kagome was already dead but Yuki's ok. She's with Kaede right now."

"Forgive me for asking Inuyasha but…where were you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stared at the ground angrily. His head was down but Miroku could see the tears in his eyes. "I was in the forest. I smelt a demon but as soon as I got there the scent was gone. I sat down in a tree and started thinking. When I realized what I was doing I smelt smoke and when I got to the village the whole place was in flames."

"It's alright Inuyasha, we'll find out who did this."

They all got up and started walking back to Kaede's in silence. They were all upset, especially Shippo and Sango. Shippo had stayed quiet during their conversation quietly crying to himself when he found out his second mother was dead.

When they got to Kaede's Yuki was sitting on the floor watching Myoga hop around her in circles. Once she saw Inuyasha walk in the door she forgot all about him and crawled as fast as she could to her father. Since she was part demon she developed a little faster than normal babies.

Inuyasha saw her and his spirits suddenly lifted. She was all he had left of Kagome now. He smiled as she clung onto his leg and she giggled as he kept walking taking her with him.

"Hey, what do you think _you're_ doing" he smirked then bent down to pick her up.

Miroku smiled at them. "Well you seem to be taking this well…though you probably only act happy for your daughter's sake. Am I right?"

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment. "Feh!" then turned away.

Myoga hoped over too Miroku. "I assure you that he was definitely not taking it well a week ago. He still grieves in his mind I'm sad to say. He's only ever happy when he's with Yuki now."

"Oh I see… so if you don't mind me asking, what exactly started this fire Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"It was a demon. She was tall and she wore red and black armor. She could breathe fire, which was what caused the village to burn down." She answered.

"That sounds like the demon I came here to tell you about!" Myoga yelled.

Inuyasha turned around. "Myoga! Why didn't you tell me before if that was the reason!"

"I'm sorry my lord! After everything that happened I didn't want to make you worry about anything else! I was going to tell you soon, I just wanted to wait until you were fully recovered from all this!" Myoga cried in defense.

"Well now that I know, tell me who this bitch was!"

"H… her name is Enshoku and she's an old enemy of your fathers. Her and her army of fire demons wanted to take over the Western Lands but they lost the battle and she vowed revenge. Since your father's dead she's coming after you and Sesshoumaru instead. I must have gotten here too late though I'm afraid" he explained.

The group listened intently to Myoga's words. Inuyasha pulled Yuki closer to him and growled softly as he thought of what would happen if Enshoku found out about her.

"We have to think of a plan" Inuyasha said. "If she finds out I have a kid she'll slaughter her for sure!"

"That's not going to happen Inuyasha. Don't worry, we'll think of something"

Inuyasha sighed "You're right, I'll try and stay calm. Anyways, Yuki and I have to go." He got up and headed to the door her sleeping in his arms.

"Where are you going Inuyasha" Miroku asked curiously.

Inuyasha looked out the window gazing at the dark sky and simply said, "It's past her bedtime" then he left out the door back to his own hut.

After he and Kagome had become mates, he built Kagome a hut so that she could live in the feudal era with him. He put it right next to the well so she could go back and see her family whenever she wanted.

He was about half way down the path when he saw Sango walking towards him with Shippo on her shoulder. They were both pretty upset after the conversation they all had earlier and Sango had gone straight to Kagome's grave to say goodbye to her dearest friend. Shippo followed her as well. He was feeling just as bad as she was about this whole thing.

She stopped when she saw him walking up the path. When he reached her he stopped as well.

"Please don't cry Sango" he said quietly. "Kagome wouldn't want us to be sad." He then kept walking toward his forest leaving her to think about what he said.

Yay! Done another chapter I think I know where this is all going now! Im so happy I've never actually finished a whole story before but I think that was just because I was just sort of rambling on about stuff and I didn't know how I was going to end it… ehehe… anyways, ill update soon, I promise but it might not be 'til next week cause I have a lot of homework during weekdays (I hate grade 10… --)

- DK 


End file.
